The present invention is directed toward spinal decompression therapy. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for implementing spinal decompression therapy.
Spinal decompression therapy is utilized to treat various spinal ailments including, for example, herniated discs, degenerative disc disease, sciatica, posterior facet syndrome, and post surgical pain. Decompression therapy is a derivative of traction-based therapy, which includes placing a patient's spine in a state of tension. The tension is created by an outside force such as a therapist manually applying tension to a patient's spine. Alternatively, equipment or apparatuses can be used to apply the tension. In traction-based therapy, the spine is held in a continuous state of tension.
Decompression therapy differs from standard traction-based therapy in that the traction applied to the spine in decompression therapy is typically alternated between lower and higher levels of tension for predetermined periods of time. In either therapy, spinal tension is maintained for periods typically extending 30 minutes or longer.
As the spine is placed into a state of tension, the spinal vertebras are separated allowing the intervertebral discs to realign into their proper positions. This action also allows herniated discs time to heal in a non-loaded state. In addition, nutrient-rich spinal fluid is drawn to the sites of tension due to the pressure drop created by the tensile forces.
Various forms of equipment and apparatuses have been proposed in the past to perform decompression therapy. Some equipment is relatively complicated and difficult to operate or require trained personnel to operate the same. Other, simpler pieces of equipment are designed for the average patient to use on his or her own. None, however, has been shown to be completely satisfactory.
For example, prior U.S. Design Pat. No. D589,623 to Olliges is entitled Spinal Decompression Apparatus. However, there is no description therein as to how the apparatus works or how a patient would use the same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,170 that issued to Ogle is entitled Low Back Stretching Sleeper and seems to describe an exercise apparatus for stretching the back and increasing low back strength. There are, however, no moving parts. The patient must use his or her own arm strength to lift his or her upper body in order to use the apparatus.
Japanese Published Application No. JP200012633 seems to describe an apparatus that might have some benefit in decompressing a person's spine. From the drawings, it appears that the user lies on his back and places his feet up against a movable foot rest. The patient then pulls the foot rest toward his body to decompress his spine. Again, however, this is a manual operation requiring significant arm and upper body strength which limits the amount of time that a person is able to use the apparatus and hold themselves in the appropriate position in order to properly decompress the spine.
There is, therefore, a need for a spinal decompression apparatus that can be used by a patient and that does not require upper body strength or the use of the patient's arms and that can maintain the patient's body in the proper position for extended periods of time in order to effectively decompress the spine.